Walking in Starlight
by Tasteful-Lies
Summary: Tauriel has grown close to both Legolas and Kili... but what will happen when Legolas is overtaken with a dark curse, one that threatens to turn him into a monster? (Kili/Tauriel - Legolas/Tauriel)
1. The Garden of Mirkwood

Chapter Name- The Garden of Mirkwood

Chapter Rating- T

...

I can feel the dread overwhelming me, threatening to suck me up and never let go. My handmaiden, Kiana, repeated the message thinking that I hadn't been listening.

"Lady Tauriel, Lord Thranduil wishes me to summon you to the gardens." I nod, revealing that I had, indeed, been listening to the news.

"Thank you Kiana, you may go." The tall, elderly woman bows her head as I dismiss her. She leaves my chambers through the tall wooden door to our left, leaving my grey and green dress on the bed at my feet. I throw the blankets off of me as she leaves, stepping out of bed. I pull on the dress over my white lace undergarments.

...

I untie my hair from the braid bun I hold it up in while sleeping. I feel my hair splash over my shoulders like a waterfall of fire. I tie the laces to the dress's decorative corset and tie my hair into a few long braids, pinning it behind my head with an elven medallion clip. I leave through the same door that Kiana had, a few moments before. I find myself wandering the halls of Mirkwood. This place- the place that I had been taken into when my parents had died.

_I remember the day as if it was yesterday._

_My mother had been cooking a soup- Bushneit soup- if I remember correctly._

I walk down the curling steps of the chamber mansion, a while to go before I reach the land far below.

_My father was out in the garden, collecting various home-grown crops he had planted the year _

_before. I had been twenty-one years old, (Seven in mortal years.) and hunting in the woods at the_

_time when a vile, disgusting band of orcs had raided our home, in search of weapons._

I nod to passers by and smile whenever an opportunity opens.

_When I got home, I had gasped and hidden in nearby bushes when I saw the ugly creatures _

_laughing, exiting my home. As soon as the creatures were gone, I stepped out of the bushes only _

_to rush back behind them when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Out of the nearby forest, I saw a tall man astride a large elk enter the glade that my father had been working in. I saw him gracefully dismount the elk, bending to inspect something on the ground, a look of horror etching the smooth lines of his face._

I reach the gate to the lower class chambers, leading into the servant's quarters and the large kitchen. I walk slowly through, as not to gain any unwanted attention.

_The man had suddenly raised his hand, stopping his troops from advancing towards my house. I see a blonde boy walk up to the man whom I guessed to be his father, or at least his bloodline. The man gently asks the boy to stay back, while he walks cautiously towards the bush where I had taken refuge. The man walked until he was only a few feet away, and silently mouths an exclamation. I could tell he had seen me, for he was looking straight into my green eyes with his hazel ones._

I finally approach the back door leading out into the main garden of mirkwood, a maze of which only elven senses can navigate.

_He kneeled down and reached both arms towards me, not actually touching the bush yet. "Be not afraid, little one. I would not hurt you for a thousand worlds." To this day, I never did understand why I felt the wave of comfort that I felt at his words, or why I ran out of the bushes into his embrace. He held me tightly against him, my head on his shoulder. I no longer felt as if the attack had been a dream, but a harsh reality. I began to cry into his shoulder as he rose from the ground and carried my small form back to the other elves._

I push the double-doors open, feeling the warm air blow my hair back slightly, sending a chill down my back. I hurry out onto the cobblestone path leading into the middle of the garden, where a majestic fountain stands. I bend over multiple times, looking through the walls of vines to see if I can see Thranduil anywhere in the garden. I reach the fountain without finding him, so I approach the fountain, running with white-shining water.

The water is not just water, as I know very well. It has pure starlight flowing through it, giving the water healing properties. That is why I was able to save Kili at all in the bowman's house. Athelas, otherwise known as Kingsfoil, originates in these gardens no matter where it grows. The roots know that these gardens are home, and have a great bond with elves and elven kingdoms.

...

I'm so lost in thought of how I almost lost Kili, that I don't hear him behind me until he clears his throat loudly. I spin around, finding myself face-to-face with the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas is dressed in his hunting gear, an ornately designed dagger that I gave him long ago strung to his belt. He stands taller than me by a few inches, standing so close I can feel his breath on my forehead. I attempt to take a step back, but the edge of the fountain bumps against the back of my knee, restricting my retreat.

Legolas's face shows hurt and sorrow, so I quickly reach up and push back a lone piece of hair from his face. We had never disapproved of making physical contact with each other, as many others would while in his presence. Since he and his father had rescued me, we had been almost brother and sister.

We have gone hunting together, we had sharpened each other's blades and waxed each others bows. Even if he or I wanted to be something more intimate than siblings, Thranduil would never approve. I could feel an involuntary shiver go through his body as I run my fingers gently down his cheek. I feel his hands move to my waist, and realize that he's bending down to kiss me. I move my face to the side, so his lips make contact with my cheek instead of my lips. He looks disappointed, but as if he knew it was going to happen. He steps away from me, turning his back to me and walking out of the garden. I call his name before he reaches the door and he stops, turning only his face to look at me. I cannot think of what I'm to tell him, to ask him to come back, or to let him leave. He gives me a knowing stare and turns back towards the door, leaving me standing alone in the garden.

...

"He looks at you, Elleth." I hear Lord Thranduil's voice behind me. I turn to find him standing opposite from me across the fountain. He smiles at me, undoubtedly noticing me jump. I look down, remembering my place. He walks around the fountain and puts his finger under my chin, gently lifting my face to look into his. "Do not give him hope when there is none." He says almost harshly. I look away, pulling away from his touch. "Little one, do not run from me. I mean you no pain or discomfort." He says in a fatherly tone, bending down to look into my face.

"I have left something in your chambers, Tauriel. I wish you to wear it at tonight's feast of starlight." The lord in front of me says, turning away from me, dipping his hand in the water of the fountain. I nod my head in agreement when he looks back towards me. He places a light kiss on my forehead before leaving me to my thoughts in the garden.

...

When I return to my chambers, I find a brown package with golden ribbon holding it closed. I carefully untie the ribbons bow and peel away the packaging to find my fingers running along the smoothest surface I had ever felt. I uncover the carefully folded dress, finding that it's the most gorgeous gown that I had ever seen. I had never been much for dresses, but this one is too elegant to pass up. I sigh in gratitude as I see another golden ribbon circling the waist of the black dress with tiny glowing white gems inside. I stumble back to sit on the bed as I realize that the gems are full of starlight


	2. Waterfalls

Chapter Title- Waterfalls

Chapter Rating- T-M

By the time that Kiana comes back to my chambers, I'm already wearing the gown. It reaches past my knees and is a slim-fitting perfect fit. I gaze in awe as I look at my reflection, not hearing the door open behind me. I smile as I reach up to do my hair and let out the braids, but feeling skin against my fingers instead of hair. I look behind me to see a short form standing behind me, a secretive look on his face. I attempt to hide the impending grin on my face, but I can't help curving my lips at the sight of him. "Esh Kakahurel, Tauriel."(Allow me to assist you, Tauriel.) Kili says, smiling at me, a glimmer of adoration in his eyes. I kneel down in front of my nightstand, facing the mirror to allow Kili to reach my hair. He's only a few centimetres shorter than me, but he cannot reach the top of my head. "Like a waterfall of flames, beautiful and deadly." He tells me, commenting on my hair.

"Jarmun Saurunon." (I've missed you.) I say, remembering how I had almost lost him in the Battle of Five armies. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him and blacked out when he had been attacked by bolg. His armor had protected him from death. I shiver as I remember holding him in my arms, believing he was dead, until a healer elf had told me that there still was hope. I carried him off the battlefield, stepping over lifeless bodies of orcs, dwarves, and my own elven kin.

...

Kili seems to be talking to me, not knowing that I had spaced out. "Tauriel?" He asks me, as if he has a question for me. "Yes?" I say, looking in the mirror at my finished hair. Kili runs a warm finger over my shoulder blade, trailing down my back and over my arms. "Jarm Logel Non." He tells me. (I love you.) I groan inwardly as I realize how difficult things had just gotten. "Kili-" He cuts me off with a kiss, but I seal my lips, symboling that I did not want this right now. He pulls away, looking ashamed and ready to leave. "I understand, you have eyes for the elf." He says, completely misunderstanding my action. "No, Kili-" I try again, but he has already left my chambers.

...

Later that night, I'm talking with Thranduil while both Kili and Legolas stare daggers at me. I try to keep my mind off of them, but I find it impossible. Thranduil is trying to talk to me, but once again, I have spaced out. "-and I have a special guest coming into Mirkwood this moon, and I would like to place you in guard of him." He finishes, finally realizing that I had dazed off. "Okay." I say, not wanting Thranduil to think me rude for not listening. Suddenly, a seemingly intoxicated young elf pranced her way over to Kili and sat down in his lap while he sits at the bar. I feel a flush of jealousy cover my heart as I excuse myself, exiting the feastroom. I can hear footsteps behind me, probably a guard or Kiana. I run through the garden, reaching a secretive spot where I like to go when I wish to be alone. A lone tree with a waterfall to the left of it. I quietly slip out of my clothes, -all of them- and step into the warm water of the pool. When I walk far enough to be shoulders deep, I pull my hair out of my braid, but realize that something odd is holding it together.

...

I pull the talisman out slowly, trying not to break it. I quickly find that the talisman was put there by Kili when he had done my hair. I stare, mesmerized, at the runes carved into the metal band. "Iksh Kahkavel."(Dwarvish- My love) I feel the urge to scream, but not wanting to be found in this compromising position, I throw the band back onto the shore aggressively, screaming on the inside. I hear something moving in a tree nearby, and look up… to see Legolas standing in the tree above me.


	3. Water and Heat

Chapter Name- Water and Heat

Chapter Rating- M

"Legolas!" I yelp before I submerge. I look up at him through the water, seeing the smirk cover his face as I begin swimming towards the edge of the stream. When I emerge from the water where my clothes are, I feel a flash of frustration cover my face when I see that Legolas had picked up my clothes and is holding them out of reach. He still holds the smirk over his face, seemingly enjoying my frustration. I grumble at him and swim to the other side of the stream, but Legolas is too fast, and has made a running leap across the stream, meeting me on the other side. Expecting this, I turn around and swim as fast as possible to my clothes, making it there before he does. I've pulled on my undergarments by the time he reaches me again. He playfully pouts at me, not realizing how pissed off I am at him. I raise my hand and strike him across the face, turning on my heel and starting to walk away, stepping into my dress and tying the corset in the front.

...

Before I had get too far, Legolas has rushed up behind me, grabbing my arms and holding them behind my back. "You dare strike a prince?" he whispers in my ear seductively. I feign to go limp, allowing him to let his guard down, before I elbow him deeply in his stomach. He keeps a hold on me with one hand, the other clutched to his gut. I try to yank my arm from his but he is relentless and will not let me go. "Let… go… of me." I say quietly, pronouncing each word slowly. "Tsk tsk… oh Tauriel. You strike me twice, once after I had warned you, and you believe you will not undergo punishment?" he says, managing to grab onto my waist and arms tightly. While one hand maintains a strong grip on me, the other reaches up to caress one of my breasts harshly. I stifle a moan, never realizing how much stronger he is than me until now.

…

The releases his grip on my chest as he grabs my waist again, marching me up to a tall oak tree and shoving me against it. He trails kisses down my neck, pulling the sleeve of my shoulder down and kissing down my shoulderblade. I moan as he reaches one hand down to squeeze my arse. I hear a voice speak out from the right of the waterfall. "Unhand her, filth." I struggle to turn my head towards the source of the voice, but the side of my head is pressed aggressively against the tree by Legolas. "This is no concern of yours, dwarf. Move along." Legolas says, returning his lips to my shoulder. Dwarf? Is it Thorin? Balin? Dwalin? Or… Kili?

I hear frantically approaching footsteps coming towards us, and Legolas is sent flying away from me, his back slamming into a nearby tree. I slump to the ground, barely conscious of my surroundings until I feel Kili's warm arms around me, trying to usher me out of the garden. I can hear Legolas groaning as he follows us, but he is not as hateful as he should be. "Kili-" I begin to say, but he cuts me off, saying; "Quiet, my love. Starlight may be pure but others around us are not." He helps me into the feastroom again, and we tell Thranduil of what happened.


	4. Violation

Chapter Name- Violation of the Rules

Chapter Rating- M

When Lord Thranduil hears of his son's behavior, he is enraged. He summons Legolas to talk with him- well, more like yell at him. A heated argument ensues, and by the end, Legolas has a drawn dagger and has more supporters than Thranduil. "You once said that you would grant me anything within Mirkwood's walls. Well, Tauriel appears to be within my kingdom." The rage of Thranduil and Legolas's words is indescribable. "IT IS NOT YOUR KINGDOM YET, BOY!" He yells, taking Legolas by surprise. He gives me an unsure glance and continues. "And yet I cannot deny my own words, and it appears you speak true." Legolas smirks at me and Kili steps in front of me protectively. "Well, it appears I shall start my plan by… hmm…" Legolas says thoughtfully.

"The dwarf shall be executed… and Tauriel, you shall report to my chambers at midnight." I begin to protest… but not on my behalf. On Kili's. "No. You will not harm Kili." I state matter-of-factly. Legolas raises an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to speak further.

...

I frantically search my chest undergarments for my dagger, finding it and taking it into my hand. I lift it to my throat in a threatening position. Half of the guards in the room move towards me, including Thranduil. Legolas stays behind, as if misbelieving that I will carry through. I cock an eyebrow at him in response to his earlier remark, driving the tip of the dagger into the flesh of my throat, causing a single drop of blood to slide down my neck. I see Kili imploring me with his eyes not to go any further in my peripheral vision, but I pay him no heed as I cut a long, thin like along my collarbone. Legolas scowls at me, rushes forwards and knocks the dagger out of my hand. "Actually, I have had a change of mind." he tells me, momentarily relieving me. "Torture him… and make certain that our 'captain of the guard' is present." I gasp, about to break down and cry.

...

Kili catches me as I fall, and I realize how pathetic I am. I should be comforting him, as he is about to go into torture, but all I can focus on is my loss. The guards try to wrench me from him, and quickly succeed. I'm thrown into Legolas's arms, and as he carries me off to wherever he wishes, I make eye contact with Kili. "I love you." he mouths towards me. I find myself so befuddled, I can't bring myself to return the statement. A single tear falls from my eye as I'm taken away. When Legolas has finally entered his chambers with me, he wastes no time in ripping my clothes from my body, taking full possession over me. I melt inside when I see the starlight crystals break away from my torn dress, shattering on the floor. Legolas reaches a hand down to rub my heat through my undergarments. I begin to cry as Legolas reaches a hand up my bra and violates my breasts with his fingers. Suddenly, a blank look fills his eyes and he loses consciousness.


	5. Illness

Chapter Name: Sickness

Chapter Rating: T or M for sexual suggestiveness.

The bedroom door opens, allowing a chilling gust of air to blow through the doorway. A woman with a silver thorn circlet enters the room, her startlingly blue eyes scanning the scene in front of her. Lady Galadriel kneels next to Legolas as I curl up in the corner. I had faced battle and the death of loved ones, but nothing had prepared me for what had happened. Legolas's trembling begins to falter as Lady Galadriel starts to chant in Elvish. His writhing stops and he opens his eyes, the froth on his lips melting away.

...

Galadriel looks into his eyes once she has finished the spell. The rings around his pupils are a bright color of red, his pupils dilating and calming at an unsettling rhythm. Finally, the shocking color begins to fade to a pinkish shade, then back to the green eyes I had loved to stare into as a child. He stops shaking and notices me huddling in the corner, wrapped in his bed sheets. He begins to crawl towards me slowly, a question forming on his lips. I whimper a little, afraid of his intentions He stops, his eyes showing confusion and pain at my distress.

...

He looks back at Galadriel as I sink further against the wall, not completely believing his act of innocence. The silence is tense until Lady Galadriel shatters it like flass. "Legolas, do not antagonize her. She has been through a great deal." She says sternly, but also comfortingly. Legolas looks back at me with a silent question in his eyes. Galadriel reaches towards me with her mind, as she can do with any elven kin. "Shall I tell him?" She asks without saying anything, the touch of our minds slightly uncomfortable. I'm unable to reply, so I nod my head yes.

...

She opens her mouth to speak, but before she does, I realize that this is something I must tell him, and that it is my duty and mine alone. "You almost forced me… Legolas!" I blurt out. Shock registers in his eyes, which are no less confused then earlier. "M-may I hug you T-Tauriel?" He asks, knowing he wouldn't dare touch me at the moment without my consent. I consider this, and say "No.. no, Legolas." Though his face twists in pain, his eyes show understanding, and he knows I can see it. I know the words were cruel, but I also know that if I am to let him hold me, I would break down and cry. He stands, and we both say "I'm sorry." In unison. At asny other time we would be laughing at our bickering, but I two things rein in my emotions. One- This is the worst situation imaginable to make fun, and Two- The both of us realize that Lady Galadriel has gone.

Authors Note- Sorry, It was a little short, but I hope you liked it! TY 4 reading, review plz!


	6. Comfort

Chapter Title- Comfort

Chapter Rating- T

Legolas offers to walk me back to my chambers, but I quickly reject his offer, not wanting to take any chances. He looks at me uncertainly, but calls for a guard to escort me anyway. I grumble and grab up a white sheet from the bed, wrapping it around my middle as a tunic. The guard I know well, his name is _Valerine_. He is one of the only members of my guard who did not fall during the battle. When we get to my room, he bids me farewell and walks back down the corridor.

I walk into my room, finding that someone had gotten here before me and laid out my torn dress for me on the bed. Beside it lays the starlight gems, seemingly restored. I gaze in awe as the one dead light inside of the stones flickers to life in my hands. I lay in my bed, not bothering with the dress and just kicking it away from me. I pull the thick blankets that Kiana had laid out for me over my form, letting the heat comfort me as possible.

...

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of urgent banging on my door. I quickly rush to the door, uncaring that I'm dressed only in my slip. I unlock the latch and open the door, finding Kili there. He rushes through the doorway and wraps his arms around me, his head at my collarbone. "I heard what happened and the guards let me go at Legolas's command. When I see that elf scum again, he will have two arrows in his eyes." He whispers against my hair, not releasing me from his embrace quite yet. "Kili, it wasn't Legolas." I say, trying to explain the complete change in his personality and… his _eyes_. He pulls away, holding me at arms length so he can see me. "Then who was it? I heard that Legolas had tried to-" Kili gulps down his anger; "_force _you… was it a guard?" "No, no, no. Kili, It was Legolas's body but it was like… say Legolas's body is his home. It was almost like Legolas wasn't home." I tell him, struggling to explain it still further.

...

Kili looks at me quizzically, but tenderness and care fill his eyes, shoving away the anger and ferocity. "I- Tauriel, I need to tell you something." He says under his breath. "Yes?" I ask, wondering what the dwarf needs to tell me. He takes my hand and leads me into the room, sitting down on the bed, and pulling me to sit beside him. "I-I Love… I love… I love… bacon?" He ends the statement as a question. I can tell what he was trying to say, but I don't understand. He had told me that he loves me earlier today, but now he is struggling. "Oh, and I like lasagna. Goodnight, Kili." I say, getting back under the blankets, rolling on my side, and closing my eyes.

...

I can feel Kili's weight being lifted from the bed, and I'm disappointed that he's leaving. But a few moments later, I feel the weight put back on the bed, this time behind me. I feel one of Kili's strong arms encircling me, pulling me to his chest. I open my eyes to find his eyes staring into mine. "You're so beautiful, Tauriel." He tells me, brushing a stray band of hair from my face. I smile and blush, obviously relieved that he isn't completely withholding himself. Again, confusing. First he says he loves me with no problem at all, then he has trouble, now he flirts shamelessly. "Boys" I say under my breath, and I can feel Kili chuckling behind me.


	7. The Day of Challenge (Pt 1)

Chapter Title- The Day of Challenge (Pt. 1)

Chapter Rating- M

When I wake up in the morning, I find myself with my head on Kili's chest, who has both arms wrapped tightly around me. I want to move and eat something from the kitchen, but Kili's strong arms are virtually impossible to move, plus the fact that I do not wish to wake him. He mutters in his sleep, nuzzling into my hair. I smile and lean back into him, feeling his arms tighten slightly. "She is far away from me, she walks in starlight in another world. Do you think she could have loved me?" These words reverberating in my mind, I think of how many times Kili has stubbornly passed off what he had said as a hallucination.

...

I feel Kili move, one arm wrapping around my waist sleepily. I smile and decide what I'm going to do a second before I do it. I whip and arm up and push his body off of the bed. I hadn't thought that Kili's arms would remain ever faithful and pull me down with him. He groans as he hits the floor with me on top of him. I grumble and tell him "That.. did not go as I planned.". "Oh, really?" He asks sarcastically. He reaches an arm up and pushes my hair behind my ear, a shiver going through me when his finger touches the tip of my ear.

"I have to go to training." I say quietly, secretly not wanting to move anywhere from this spot. "Okay, try not to get shot in the thigh with an arrow." He warns playfully, and continuing. "But, I would have no objection to kissing it better if you did." He runs a hand over my thigh where he had been shot not a year ago. I punch his arm and climb off of him, smirking and replying; "Tease." "I can't be offended by the truth." Kili says, grinning as he stands up.

...

I make my way to the bathroom to shower, only to run back into my main bedroom when I hear a commotion. I'm dressed in a towel, hair soaking wet with soap bubbles still lingering. I sigh when I see that it had just been Kili who had accidentally knocked over something off my nightstand. I do my best not to be seen. Not knowing if he had seen me or not, I sneak back into the bathroom and under the still-running hot water. "I saw that! Maybe I should come in and take a cold shower." I hear Kili's voice yell from the other room. I close my eyes and giggle a bit at his silliness. When I finally gather the strength to get out of the warm water, I turn off the handle and step onto the pastel pink carpeting beside the shower tub.

...

I step into some gear once I've dried off. I decide to tease Kili back and walk into the main bedroom with the underarm sides of the gear unzipped and hanging open. I see Kili lounging on my bed, observing one of my trinkets from the bookcase. He openly gawks at me as he notices the clothing hanging away from my skin. I can tell he sees the sides of my bra, seeing as he almost faints in his place. "Zip me up?" I ask in a flirtatious tone. All he can do is nod as he stands up and walks towards me, his open-mouthed stare changing into a wicked smile. I raise my arms as he does the zippers up, kissing my bare shoulders as he goes along.

When he's done, he tells me; "Well, my friend… you better be off to training," As he says the word 'friend' I instantly melt, sadness covering me but I do not allow him to see it. That is the moment that I decide that today will be a day of challenge. Once again puzzling. He spends the night in my bed, tells me I'm beautiful, toys around with me, and then he calls me his 'friend'. I grumble. He had no issue telling me he loved me yesterday morning, had issues last night, but then slept… in my bed. I grumble again, feeling frustration course through me.

Author's Note- Uh oh! Friend-zoned! I have no idea why I've been writing these chapters so fast. I'm waiting for the chance to get bored and let my keyboard rest, but it doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon.


	8. The Day of Challenge (Pt 2)

Chapter Title- A Day of Challenge (Pt. 2)

Chapter Rating- T

Kili's face registers horror as he realizes what's wrong before I do. "I-its a Morgul bolt." He says, a stutter of horror going through his voice. "B-but how?" He asks to no one in particular. "How, you ask?" A voice comes from the shadows, attracting both me and the dwarf prince's attention. "Me." Says the voice again, a figure stepping out and giving us a name to the voice. "L-Legol-Legolas." I say, croaking out the words. "Why?" Kili asks him, bewildered and angry. "You do realise she was taking you for a fool and attempting to trick you, right? Legolas asks in a taunting voice. "She tried to feign an injury so you would-" I cut him off with a loud scream, eliciting a smirk from him.

...

"Tauriel… why would you- you know what? I don't care." he tells me staring into my eyes. "You're going to be fine, Tauriel. Stay with me." He pleads, pulling my head up to his collarbone. Ila enters the room, attempting to shove past Legolas to reach me, but Legolas grabs her arm, restraining her from making any further progress. "You will leave now." Legolas tells her icily. "But Tauriel is-" Ila protests, but is cut off by Legolas. "I know, she will die. That is an order, Ilana." He tells her, pushing her roughly back through the door.

...

I feel another wave of pain rack my body, causing me to scream louder and arch into Kili's arms. I wish to feel numbness in my mind, but the poison will not be so merciful. I begin to cry in agony, writhing around, making it difficult for Kili to hold me still. "Legolas, please!" Kili begs, his voice breaking. The look of love and despair in his eyes are unfathomable and frightening. "I wish to hear that from her." Legolas says, pointing directly at me. Kili's eyes change to a look of disgust and astonishment as he glares at Legolas with ferocity. I hear the voices, trying to focus on Kili's touch instead of the spreading pain. "P-p-plea-" I'm stopped by incoming darkness… not unconsciousness… no, the poison would not be that kind. Death sleep is closing around me, disabling any former ability to speak or move that I had before. I feel the darkness suffocating me, before I feel strong arms pulling me away from Kili and into theirs.

I feel a dreadful sting in my wound, something cold and wet pressing against the open and bloodied flesh. Then, everything goes black.

…

When I finally awaken, I'm aching all over my body. I feel as if my eyes are glued closed and I cannot move. I'm laying on my back on a soft surface which feels like animal fur to my bare back. I can hear hushed voices speaking around me, and I can make out the most part of what they're saying.

...

"_It's nearly nightfall, how much longer will she be out?" _I hear one voice say. I'm relieved, glad that I haven't been unconscious for too long.

"_The healers haven't an idea on time for her. They don't even know if she… if she will wake up."_ I hear another voice saying, this one I recognize. Legolas. If I could move right now, he wouldn't have a head, but I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I have nothing but a light silk blanket covering my body from the waist down and wound up.

"_This is all my fault…" _I can hear Legolas say, panic and guilt stricken in his voice.

"_Yes. Yes, it is, you elven bastard." _The voice of Kili remarks, hatred in his voice.

"_Hush. She is awake." _I hear a smooth, soothing voice command Kili and Legolas. I can hear elven chanting above me, cool breath brushing against my face softly. '_Ehk Edhul Manin'_ repeated over and over, until I realize that my eyelids are no longer as heavy as they were before. I quickly open my eyes to see Lady Galadriel looming over me, a concentrated look on my eyes. I fight the urge to cry out as I feel the bolt strike me over and over again, doubling the pain. I grasp my hands into fists, my nails cutting into the heel of my hand, drawing blood.

Kili and Legolas are standing at either side of the bed now, a worried look on their face as I begin to writhe again. Lady Galadriel looks confused as to why her spell had not worked, but soon a realization face hits her.

...

"The healers. In what method did they heal her wound?" She asks, not looking up from my distorted face.

"They sealed it shut, M'lady." Kili says reverently, telling her.

"_Vinad!" _The normally calm woman curses, growling.

"They sealed the poison into the girl. Fetch them. I am sure Thranduil will have their heads unless they fix this." Legolas gives me one last worried glance before he exits the room.

...

Kili Durin's P.O.V

"The healers. In what method did they heal her wound?" She asks me, not looking away from Tauriel.

"They sealed it shut, M'lady." I say calmly, trying not to crumble at seeing Tauriel in pain.

"_Vinad!" _Lady Galadriel curses in Silvian

"They sealed the poison into the girl. Fetch them. I am sure Thranduil will have their heads unless they fix this." I'm no longer listening as Legolas runs out of the room. I make sure to give him a hateful scowl before he leaves, running. I look back to the writhing angel before me, wanting to do anything I can to help soften her pain.

Seeing Tauriel in pain like this terrifies me. I can feel her pain like being stabbed in the back by a knife, being stabbed into you from one you love. I hold Tauriel's hand and she holds onto my hand as if she were holding onto life. She looks over to me, an adoring gleam in her eyes. I smile reassuringly as Lady Galadriel hands me a bundle of Athelas, kingsfoil. I give her a questioning glance.

"On her neck." She instructs me, pointing to a black vein reaching up Tauriel's collarbone. I pull back the collar of Tauriel's dress bashfully and put the leaves over the vein. I wipe her hair from her sweating forehead, trying to sooth her.

"You… you are he whom I feel my heart beat for. You are thy wind under my wings and the stars to my sky." Tauriel says, shocking me with her words. She is clearly addressing me, quoting an elvish story that she had shared with me while I was hostage in Mirkwood. "It's not just the fever speaking from her mouth." Lady Galadriel tells me, sending a shiver down my back. "She does not think of me that way, as she has made strictly clear." I tell her, trying to be polite. "Her heart beats for you. Do you not know of the custom of Dwarf bonds?" She asks me, making me want to yell at her. I probably know much more about dwarven customs than her. I nod, telling her what I know. "If two dwarves or a dwarf and a human love eachother, they are bonded and begin to share traits." Galadriel nods and motions, smiling towards Tauriel.

I notice that the woman in my arms' eyes have changed, and are no longer green, like when I first set eyes upon her. Now they are hazel, almost exactly like mine. Her flame hair has collected some brown highlights in it, making her look even more dangerous.

"She is becoming your Dwarven Queen." Galadriel informs me, fear spreading through my veins.

"What if that is not what she wishes for?" I ask, worried of forcing her into something she does not want.

"She does, she just does not know it yet." Lady Galadriel says, finishing just before the two healers, Grain and Lorne enter the room.

A/N- Sorry for not updating in a bit, my arm has been tired and my brain has been dead. FORGIVE ME! Review and tell me who your shipping! K/T or L/T at this point. Also, will Ila become a part of the love Triangle later? Review pleeaasee! -PS- WOW! I HAVE OVER 1,000 VIEWS! THANKS TO ALL. :D


	9. Bungo

**Chapter Title- Bungö**

**Chapter Rating- M for suggestiveness**

**A/N- Okay, so I'm not going to be a spoiler, but Legolas is going to be coming back into action within the next chapters. Shoutout to Skywolf42 who has some amazing stories that I've been reading, please go check them out. :) Thanks for reading.**

Kili's P.O.V

After the healers come and I reluctantly allow them to lift Tauriel from my arms, I catch up to Lady Galadriel before she can walk too far down the corridor. Grabbing at her sleeve in order to get her attention, I immediately regret my decision as she turns, a disapproving glare in her eyes. I put both my hands up, apologizing quickly.

"I'm sorry, M'lady. I just have one question, and I will irritate you no further." I say, running what she had said to me in the healing room through my head again. Her stare becomes soft, and the edge of her mouth quirks upwards in a small smile.

"What is it you wish to know, Kili, son of Dis and Tharmas?" She asks me, using my formal introduction. If it was any but her or Tauriel, I would have made my irritation known.

"The bonding ritual only works if both subjects are of the same race, or one of them a human." I start,

"And Tauriel is Elvenkind. I am Dwarven and she is Elven. How does that work?" I ask, bewildered and curious to her answer. Lady Galadriel looks away from me, her smile widening.

"She… she's half human." I say, answering my own question. It suddenly makes sense, the whole idea. I grumble as I think of how dumb I had been not to have realised this earlier. Tauriel's red hair should have given me a pointer, as Elves only contain genetics for blonde and brown hair. Lady Galadriel nods, obviously pleased.

"And you are among the first to be aware of it. Not even the girl knows of her background." She says, shocking me.

"She… doesn't know? But then- who else knows? How do _**you**_ know?" I ask in a flurry of questions, wanting to know every bit about Tauriel as possible. I realise that it was yet another dumb thing to have asked when I inquired about how she knew. She's Lady Galadriel, and 'she knows everything there is to know about what is possible to know.' I grumble aloud as I re-quote in my mind what my uncle had once told me about the woman.

"Thranduil and Elrond know, and I think it best to keep my ways of knowledge to myself." She finishes. And as if she had told me everything, she walks down the hall, leaving me alone.

I watch her go, anguish in my heart at not knowing everything about the girl in the room behind me. I walk back through the doorway, watching as Tauriel is unhealed with a dismantling spell and her wound looks fresh again. The sight makes me want to crumble, but I take comfort in knowing that she is unconscious and cannot feel the pain.

I sink down the the wall to my left, waiting until Lorne and Grain leave to stand and move to Tauriel's side. I'm glad that I'm finally allowed to set eyes upon her when she is at her most vulnerable and relaxed moment. I have an urge to kiss her eyelids while she sleeps, and tell her about how I feel. Thats just what I do when I quietly pull up a stool to the side of her cot.

I take her warm, limp hand in mine and begin talking. I tell her about the time I wanted to kiss her while I was imprisoned, the time when she seemed stress and I wanted to kill the source. After a while, I get to the part when she thought I had died. I had been knocked out when my head hit the stone wall behind me, and the blood on my armor hadn't been mine. I tell her about how when I woke up in her arms while she was carrying me in her arms across the battlefield, tears in her eyes, I had realised that I love her.

I feel tears rising to my eyes, and I quickly regain my composure, knowing that Thorin would be ashamed of me for showing such emotion towards someone- especially an elf. I gently scoot her over on the double-wide cot and lay next to her, wrapping my arms around her in a gentle embrace. I move so that her head is on my arm and so her face is in a position that when she wakes up, she sees me. I smile at the thought and gently kiss her forehead, pulling back and resting my eyes.

…

Tauriel's P.O.V

When I open my eyes, I'm startled to see Kili lying next to me, his eyes closed and breath slow. I smile as I think to repeat what I had done the other morning and push him off of the cot, but I know it would end badly again. Besides, my chest is killing me and I have a terrible migraine. I try to move away from the sleeping dwarf without waking him, but I soon find that impossible. The second that I move, Kili's eyes dart open in alarm. I giggle quietly while trying to keep my calm and warrior-like mask on. I scoot off of the cot, looking down at my torn dress. I stumble backwards, falling into the cot as I remember what had happened. -The morgul bolt, Legolas, Ila, Galadriel, Kili… I groan as I feel the ache in my chest fade a bit with moving. I stretch, hoping for the pain to fade completely, but just gaining a sting in my side. I walk towards the door of what I have now recognized as the healing room without setting eyes on Kili. I walk out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts as I make a run for my chambers so I can change. When I reach my door, I fling it open hurriedly and rush to my closet. Kiana is startled by this sudden burst into the chamber, but calms when she realises it's me.

"M'lady, if I may assist you in finding a dress…" The sweet elder says, a gentle smile on her face. I smile back at her and accept her offer, allowing her to rummage through my closet looking for something particular. I sit cross-legged on my bed as I wait for her to locate the item she wants. Soon Kiana pulls a deep grey dress from the throng, a gorgeous decorative diamond-shaped belt at the waist. I gasp as I leap from the bed, running towards the dress.

I do not usually allow my feminine side to show, but when I do, it's all out. I hear a knock on the door and look down at myself, clad in just my undergarments. I look at Kiana, knowing she will understand, and rush into my bathroom with the dress. I quickly pull it on over my head, soon finding it to be quite tight-fitting around my waist and bust. I look in the mirror, amazed that my fire hair had been able to withstand all of the past events.

I'm about to exit the bathroom when I notice something peculiar about my hair. I turn back towards the mirror and examine the small streaks of brown that stream down my head. I hear talking in the other room and decide to look into the strange highlights later. I walk out of the bathroom, expecting whoever was at the door to have gone away. I'm about to ask Kiana to do up my corset in the back… when I see Kili lounging on the bed as he had done the morning before.

I abruptly avert my eyes from him and walk into my dining hall, finding Kiana there setting the table for dinner.

"Will you please help me with my dress?" I ask my maid. She nods and begins to walk towards me, but is quickly stopped by an opposing voice.

"I'll do it." Kili is standing in the doorway, nervousness plain in his features. He walks over, and without giving me a chance to reject his offer he stands behind me and begins to work the complex strings on the back of the corset. I thank him quietly and quickly walk from the room, out into the corridor. I'm unsure of where I plan to go, so I begin to wander the halls aimlessly, glancing occasionally at the artwork on the walls. My mind isn't really circulating around anything in my immediate sight, though. I'm disturbed by how I reacted towards Kili when I woke up.

"He saved your life." I tell myself, my pure moral and wicked moral arguing back and forth in my mind.

"He was the reason you were in danger in the first place."

"No, that was your fault. You wanted him to pay attention to you, so you faked an injury."

"So? The reason you faked the injury… well, you tried to fake it… was because he hasn't been paying enough attention to you."

"Really? You slept with his arms around you, Tauriel."

In the end, my pure moral wins. I stop and stand in the deserted hallway for a second, considering what my next move should be. I look back down the way I had come and begin to walk back up the steps, slowly making my way up to my room.

When I reach the door, I sigh and turn the elaborate knob, unsure of what to expect. My main bedroom is empty, so I hurry into the dining room, wondering where Kiana had gone.

"M'lady, the dwarf asked me to relay this to you." I jump as I hear the maid's voice speak up from behind me. I whirl around, startled to see Kiana holding a piece of parchment up to me, a serious and stern look on her face. I thank her quietly and walk over to sit on one of my grey loveseats, reading the parchment to myself.

_My dearest Tauriel, _

_I mean to depart to Erebor tonight, Thorin wishes me to join him there._

_I regret leaving you behind, but I wished not to face you saying no._

_I just wish to say goodbye, and I'll be taking Bungo for the trip._

_Goodbye Tauriel. _

_Kili Durin_

…

-Kili Durin's POV-

I jump where I stand when I hear the bedroom door open. I had just finished writing my letter to Tauriel and given it to Kiana. I rush into the dining room, panicked to find a hiding space. The sound of Tauriel's boots walking across the floorboards ensue, obviously heading towards where I'm standing, frozen to the spot.

I quickly pull one of the cushioned armchairs away from the wall, ducking behind it just as the red-haired elf walks into the room. Kiana approaches her, telling her about the note, and handing the parchment to her. I watch her face from around the chair as she reads the letter, sitting on a grey embroidered couch in the bedroom. I want to rush to comfort her when I see a tear form in her eyes, but I do not want to have to tear myself away from her again.

She begins to openly sob, pulling my heart from my chest as I watch her break down before my eyes. Kiana stands by, her face showing that she has no idea what she can do to help. I look to her imploringly, willing her to look towards me and see what I'm mouthing. Finally, she looks to me for help in aiding her mistress, and I mouth to her, relieved.

"Bath." I mouth, suggesting that she prepare one for Tauriel. She cocks her head confusedly, and nods with understanding once I form the words on my lips again. She rushes to Tauriel's side and takes her by the shoulders. Taking the note from her hand and throwing it on the couch, she reaches back towards Tauriel and leads the sobbing girl from the room.

I quickly dart out from my hiding place, stopping suddenly as a question forms in my mind.

"She rejected me earlier… why is she crying?" I chase the thought from my mind as I continue from Tauriel's chamber. Once I'm in the hallway, I run to my own chambers hurriedly to pack for the long trip to Erebor.

I finish packing some time later and lay out on my bed, waiting boredly for night to come so as I can leave undercover. When finally the sun hides behind the hills to be replaced by millions of stars in the sky, I stand from the bed, taking my pack and slowly venturing to the stables for Bungo.

The stables are dark, only lit by dim lanterns hung over each individual stall. I navigate the large building by memory, trying to make out the brown and white form of Bungo, my dworse. I resent calling the animal a pony, because 'pony' sounds feminine and girly. Ponies are just smaller versions of horses. Dwarves are just smaller versions of humans. So a pony is a dwarf horse. My uncle hadn't appreciated it when I brought up the name 'Dworse' to him during our journey, though.

I walk towards a stable to my left, peering in at Daisy. She looks up towards me, annoyed.

"Sorry, girl." I say, reaching over the gate to pat her nuzzle. Daisy seems content, so I move on to the next stable, and then the next. I pass up Jùnô, Jâdë, Pàn, and Brîî before reaching Bungö's stall. I open the wooden gate, stroking the ponies' forehead. I slide my pack from my shoulders, setting it on the ground while I set up the saddle for Bungö.

I walk to the lamp and pick it up, setting it in front of the gate, as so I can find my way back here easily enough. Leaving the stall, I walk at a leisurely pace towards the tack room at the far wall of the stables. When I return to Bungö's stall with his saddle and reins, I feel that there is something different about the area. Bungö's eyes are dilated, his feet shuffling. I go to search the stall, wondering what could have spooked the animal. I find the perimeter unchanged, moving back towards Bungö. I start to pat down his back, trying to soothe him, but my hand comes to rest on a soft, velvety fabric. I squint in the darkness to see what is atop the pony, but the darkness conceals all but it's figure. I move my hand further around, trying to distinguish the item by touch, but only feeling more velvet.

I take back my hand and fetch the lantern, holding it up to reveal the mystery issue. I see her bright red hair first, glowing like fire under the lamplight. When she turns her head, her beautiful porcelain features come into view. I gasp and stagger back as Tauriel watches me with an amused look on her delicate face. I splutter, bewildered as to how she had found me. I hold my head in my hands, realizing how difficult everything in my immediate line of care had gotten. I look back up at her, glaring. She seems to falter at my lack of happiness, and dismounts Bungö, worry in her eyes.

"What are you- why are- how did you-?!" I start, never allowing myself to finish a question. She reaches a hand to try and rest it on my shoulder, but I slap it away, glaring at her with ferocity. She looks taken aback and holds the hand I had struck in her other. I feel myself soften, but the rage in me does not settle. Why did she have to make everything so difficult? Why does she have to do this to me?!

_Tauriel's P.O.V_

I grimace as his hand strikes mine, leaving it pink and sore. I look at him with complete and utter disbelief, holding my wounded hand to my chest. He had struck me. He had harmed me_ intentionally_. I begin to back away, feeling a lone tear fall to my cheek. I'm always weeping now-a-days, and it brings me no pride. I feel an ache in my chest, though it's deeper than any bolt wound could dig.

Kili continues to rant and storm around the stall, mumbling curse words in Khuzdul. He stops once in a while, opening his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it and continues pacing. I watch him worriedly, wondering what I had done wrong. He said he would have invited me, he said he didn't want to hear me say no. Here I am saying yes, and all he can do is complain and yell. I glare at him, feeling a bit of anger mixed with my confusion.

I cross my arms and level my shoulders, promptly walking out of the stall. I hear Kili's shuffling footsteps stop, feeling his gaze on me as I leave.

"Tauriel, where do you think you're going?" He calls after me, a trace of anger still in his voice. I continue to walk through the stables, replying;

"I think I'll pay Legolas a visit." I say this because I know it will test his nerves and make him even angrier. Honestly I don't know who's being more confusing by this point, me or him. I ran away, now I want to be with him. He wanted to be with me, now he's running away.

"No, you won't. I won't allow Legolas to hurt you again." He yells after me, still in the stall. I stop and turn on my heels, feeling rage swell up into me, the emotion tinging my cheeks red with anger.

"And just what makes you think you can stop me…?" I ask, wanting to add an insult to the words but refraining.

"I don't think I can, Tauriel I _know _I can." He says, but he's not yelling anymore and I can tell he's walking towards where I am. I keep my arms crossed, waiting for him to come into my line of sight so that I can glare daggers into him.

"You can't possibly think your high-and-mighty game will work on me, Kili Durin. I'm seeing you finally as the spoiled prat of a prince you are." I say, meaning my words to the core. I don't know why I'm saying these things, though. It feels as if my conscience is finally overflowing and screaming through my lips. Kili's face comes into view, glowing in the moonlight through a nearby window. His face is twisted in fury, and I find myself frightened. Kili had never looked at me in this way, and there is something undetectable in his eyes, something I can't put a name to. He continues walking forwards, and with each step he takes forwards, I take one back.

We continue this demented tango for quite a long time until finally my back hits the wooden door of the stables' wall. I reach with my left hand to the door handle, grasping it firmly need I run. Kili halts his advance, looking at me uncertainly.

"You're afraid… Tauriel, I would never hurt you. I thought you knew that..." He tells me, the room becoming silent and thick. I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, and I'm vaugely surprised that he cannot hear it.

"Kili-" I begin, but I'm cut off as Kili closes the few steps between us and pulls my head down to his gently, pushing my lips to his. He closes his eyes, and I'm tempted to do the same. I give into my temptations, discarding one of my senses. He pulls away for breath after many moments of heated kissing. Kili leans in so my forehead meets his, my back still bent. I wince when Kili moves his hand up my arm and begins to trail kisses down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin where my neck meets my shoulders. An involuntary shudder goes through me at the sensation, eliciting a chuckle from Kili.

He carefully slides the sleeve of my dress from my shoulder, kissing down my arm until he reaches my hand, which he then takes in his own and returns his lips to mine. I kneel and find myself shorter than him… for _once_. I overlook what might happen in the immediate future, worried of my content with the choice I'll have to make.

Kili kisses me deeply, my back crushed to the door as if to prevent me from ever leaving him. I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling him take my weight easily in his arms as his hands caress my waist. I grimace as my chest bursts into raging hot flames, burning where the Morgul bolt had struck me.

I don't notice that I had pulled away, breathing heavily, until Kili lifts my face to look at him, worry thick in his voice.

"Your wound… is it paining you?" I shake my head 'no', not wanting to look weak or vulnerable in front of him.

"Tauriel…" he begins, but I've already stood. I walk around Kili and over to Bungö's stall, taking the reins and saddle which Kili had carelessly left sitting on the stall fence. I then walk back to the tack room and return the equipment to it's rightful place. Leaving the tack room, I turn around and take a key ring from the wall beside the door, locking the door behind me.

When I turn back around to face Kili, his eyes show incredulity, but also as if he were impressed. I smile teasingly at him and take the tack room key from the ring, slipping it into the waist pouch of my dress. I toss him the ring, watching it slip through his fingers and fall to the ground as he struggles with it.

After he bends over and picks it up, the incredulous look has returned to his face.

"I can ride bareback, you know." He tells me, almost defensive.

"I know. But I also know that you won't." I say, winking and walking from the stables and back up to my chambers.

**A/N- Okay, so this chapter wasn't thought out very well. After the kissing, I was going to write smut. *Smiles sheepishly*. But I chickened out and decided that it wouldn't be great for the plotline, so there you go. I'm juggling like, 3 stories right now, so it might be a while for the next update. Sorry about that, I'm typing as fast as I can...**


End file.
